Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $2x$ $2x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (2x - 4) = \color{orange}{9(2x-4)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{9(2x-4)}$ $9(2x-4)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(2x-4)+4$.